Sentimientos en el corazón y dudas en la mente
by Gigi SM
Summary: La aparicion de alguien nuevo en la vida de UK, alguien muy distinta a las personas que le rodeaban, logra que vea las cosas de forma diferente. -ABANDONADO-
1. La llamada

**Diclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Be****ta: **Alsatia Le Querrec

Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero que les guste es humilde fic. No los entretengo más, lean el fic, y denme sus opiniones. Acepto sugerencias, en especial, para el titulo del fic.

* * *

**Los sentimientos y dudas del corazón  
**(Titulo provisional)

**Capitulo 1:** La llamada

Un gran alboroto se armaba en medio de una gran sala. En aquel lugar se celebraba una cumbre mundial, en la cual se reunían los principales países del mundo. Quienes armaban tal escándalo en una cumbre "tan importante" eran: UK, Francia y USA. La razón por la cual estaban discutiendo ya había sido olvidada, ahora sólo se dedicaban a sacar los trapos sucios de los otros.

Esta escena era común en todas las cumbres mundiales, era sabido por todos que estos tres países nunca se llevarían bien y nunca estarían de acuerdo en nada. Y por ello el resto de los países se mantenían al margen de todo este alboroto, para no verse envueltos en el.

–No eres más que un niño llorón que cree en criaturas mágicas inexistentes… no puedo creer… que en algún momento hayas sido tan grande y poderoso- le decía USA a UK de manera mordaz y con una mirada de superioridad.

Francia empezó a reír en grandes carcajadas y el americano al ver la reacción del francés sonrió en forma triunfal. El resto de los países quedaron estupefactos por la declaración del americano, ya que era demasiado hiriente... aún siendo USA el que dijese aquel comentario...

La persona a la cual estaban dirigidas esas palabras, se encontraba estático, el británico no sabía que responder, la ira y la tristeza lo invadieron por dentro, el haber escuchado esas palabras realmente lo había lastimado, en especial porque había sido USA quien lo había dicho. No iba a dejar que las palabras del americano lo amedrentaran, y a pesar de que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, concentro toda la ira que sentía y dejo a un lado la tristeza. Frunciendo el ceño miró al americano, dispuesto a responder a lo que este había dicho, pero se vio interrumpido por una melodía que resonó en toda la sala, era sin duda el timbre de un celular.

Todos los ahí presentes, exceptuando a Inglaterra, revisaron sus celulares para cerciorar de que no fuese el suyo el que sonaba. Tras el tercer timbre el celular dejo de sonar.

UK quien aun estaba enojado y necesitaba una salida a su ira dijo -¿Por qué tienen sus celulares encendidos en una importante reunión como está?-

Francia tras asegurarse de que no era su celular al que habían llamado, se dirigió a UK y le dijo –Podría ser importante… pero claro, ¿tu que puedes saber? Nadie te llama, eres un "sin amigos"-

UK, con su cólera creciendo cada vez más, estaba por contestarle, cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente por la misma melodía de minutos atrás. Todos que habían revisado sus celulares lo habían dejado al alcance de su mano, y ninguno de ellos era el que sonaba. El timbre del celular seguía sonando y parecía que el sonido se hacia más fuerte. Esto estaba molestando cada vez más a Inglaterra, a tal punto que una vena en su frente se hinchaba cada vez más. Sin embargo de pronto su expresión cambió, al parecer acababa de tener una revelación. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un celular de el, su vista se dirigió a la pantalla, y al ver el nombre que ahí se mostraba se sonrojo ligeramente, su expresión fue como si fuese el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Contesto el celular con nerviosismo –Ho… Hola…- y quedo en silencio por un par de segundos. USA no pudo resistir decir –¿Quien es?, ¿Acaso la Reina?... debe de ser ella… ¿quien más te llamaría?- dijo con burla. Pero UK ignoro lo que había dicho, y simplemente le dio la espalda, aquella acción había dejado sorprendido a más de uno, ya que no era normal que el británico ignorase cualquier burla del americano, es decir eso no era normal.

UK continuó hablando por el celular con una amplia sonrisa, sin el nerviosismo del inicio. –Estoy bien, ¿y tu?... ¿Qué tal tu viaje?- su tono de voz denotaba dulzura y cariño. –Descuida, no has interrumpido nada importante, además ya estaba por acabar… De acuerdo, te llamo en unos minutos… nos vemos.- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa al momento de colgar. Tratando de cambiar su rostro inútilmente por uno más serio, continuó. –Discúlpenme, pero ya me retiro. Después de todo, esta reunión no ha avanzado nada.- tras decir esto, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

USA, quien se había sorprendido con esta declaración, sin pensarlo lo sujetó del brazo –No puedes abandonar la reunión, aún no ha acabado. Y tampoco hemos acabado la discusión que teníamos.-

A lo cual UK respondió con un tono seco y algo osco –Sobre la discusión que manteníamos, no me queda nada más que decir. Además la reunión de hoy no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, y solo es el primer día de esta conferencia.- dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos directamente.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Les agradezco a todos los que han leído este fic, realmente se los agradezco. ^-^

Y espero, que les haya gustado…

Este fic, fue el resultado de ver tantos videos MAD de hetalia, y de una clase aburrida de matemática, y no haber dormido más de 4 horas por noche los últimos 3 días. Gracias a todo eso, mi mente empezó a divagar y esta historia empezó a tomar forma.

La idea original de la historia fue mía, y luego de mostrársela a una amiga, ella empezó a dar más ideas y también ayuda escribiendo algunas partes.

Podría decirse que esta es una pequeña introducción a la historia. La pareja oficial del fic se mantendrá en secreto. Pero ustedes podrán darse una idea según vaya avanzando la historia. Pero si o si, la pareja es YAOI, no importa lo que lean, la pareja oficial es un YAOI.

Disculpen, si las personalidades de los personajes han cambiado. Y si algunos datos no concuerdan con el manga, el anime, o la historia mundial.

Por favor dejen REVIEWS, se aceptan tomates y pasta. ^-^

Enserio, por favor dejen sus comentarios, quiero saber cuales son sus opiniones respecto a este fic, si les gusto, y si no también me gustaría saber sus opiniones, pero por favor no sean tan rudos. Y Dejen sus sugerencias sobre la historia, el titulo, y lo que quieran leer, estamos abiertas a nuevas ideas.


	2. Una confecion, y una noche fuera

Vuelvo con un nuevo capi... tenia pensado publicarlo el sábado, pero debido a ciertos problemas que tuve, no pude hacerlo. Espero que les guste el capitulo, y no me maten por lo que descubrirán...

**Diclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia aquí contada no tiene nada que ver con hechos reales.

**Beta: **Alsatia Le Querrec

* * *

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL CORAZÓN Y LAS DUDAS DE LA MENTE  
**(Titulo provisional)

**Capitulo 2: **Una confesión y una noche fuera.

USA, quien se había sorprendido con esta declaración, sin pensarlo lo sujetó del brazo –No puedes abandonar la reunión, aun no ha acabado. Y tampoco hemos acabado la discusión que teníamos.-

A lo cual UK respondió con un tono seco y algo osco –Sobre la discusión que manteníamos, no me queda nada más que decir. Además la reunión de hoy no nos esta llevando a ningún lado, además es solo el primer día de esta conferencia.- dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos directamente.

Alemania, quien había estado observando todo esto, se levantó de su asiento –Ciertamente, ésta reunión no ha avanzado nada. Y ya que la mayoría llegamos recién hoy, estamos cansados por el largo viaje. Así que, lo mejor es darlo por terminada la reunión de hoy. Quienes estén de acuerdo alcen la mano- vio al resto de los países, todos a excepción de USA habían levantado la mano –Es la mayoría, continuaremos mañana por la tarde. ¿Hay alguien que quiera decir algo antes de dar por terminada la reunión?

Veneciano alzo la mano para dar muestra de que quería decir algo, espero paciente a que Alemania le diese su aprobación, para después levantarse y decir –Inglaterra… la persona que te llamó… ¿acaso era tu novia?- pregunto con una cara inocente.

Alemania le dijo en voz baja a Veneciano –Eso no es algo que debes preguntar, en especial en una reunión como ésta… aunque yo también tengo algo de curiosidad…-

UK, al escuchar la pregunta de Veneciano, se sonrojo de sobremanera y empezó a tartamudear y decir incoherencias –eh... yo… la llamada… es…- tratando de mantener la compostura respiro hondo y habló voz alta –Disculpen, pero eso no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes-

USA al escuchar la pregunta se había quedado congelado, ya que esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y al escuchar la respuesta, sólo pudo soltar una carcajada para después decir –Si claro, como si alguien se pudiese enamorar de él… es mucho más fácil que se enamoren de Rusia o de Alemania- terminó con una estruendosa risa, y miró al resto de los presentes, quienes le miraban con una cara de "te pasaste", tras darle esa pequeña inspección a la sala volvió la vista hacia UK.

Ese comentario había herido y molestado demasiado a UK, tenia la mirada baja y apretaba fuertemente los puños, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, tras unos segundos de encontrarse en ese estado, alzo la vista y grito –¡ERES UN IDIOTA!… ¡TU QUE PUEDES SABER DE AMOR!- tras aquello se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta a grandes zancadas, la abrió y antes de atravesarla se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar la compostura perdida y así aguantar las ganas de azotar la puerta al cerrarla.

Francia al ver que UK ya se había retirado de la sala, comentó –¿De quien creen que haya sido la llamada misteriosa?-

A lo cual USA respondió –¿Realmente creen que haya sido una novia? En todo caso… seria un país sub-desarrollado, tercermundista. Ya que no se encuentra en esta sala.-

La sala se encontraba en total silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada… Alemania tosió levemente para aclarar su voz y llamar la atención del resto, tras obtenerla habló con voz clara y fuerte –La conferencia de hoy se da por terminada, mañana continuaremos por la tarde. Pueden retirarse.- El primero en salir de la sala fue Japón, minutos después se retiro USA, el resto de países se quedaron en la sala debatiendo quien podría ser la persona que llamo a UK.

Japón sentía una pequeña opresión en su pecho y no comprendía muy bien el porque, hacia un tiempo atrás había descubierto los sentimientos que tenia hacia UK y los había confundido con amor, pero… poco después se dio cuenta de que era un gran aprecio hacia el ingles. Así que no comprendía el porque del dolor de su corazón… quizás porque había llegado a pensar que si UK se relacionara con alguien seria USA. Conocía la historia de ambos, y sospechaba… no, él esta seguro de que ambos sentían más que aprecio o amor fraternal el uno hacia el otro… pero que su pasado en común no les dejaba avanzar... aunque nunca imagino que alguno de los dos se enamoraría de alguien más, en especial que ese alguien fuese el británico.

Mientras se encontraba absorto escucho un ligero sollozo que le saco de sus pensamientos. Comenzó a buscar la procedencia de aquel llanto, y en uno de los pasillos encontró a UK, quien se encontraba de espaldas. Al verlo se quedo sin saber que hacer, tras un minuto decidió hablar –UK-san… ¿se encuentra bien?- al escucharlo el británico se sorprendió y asusto por que no quería ser visto en tal estado. Se limpio sus mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas, y seco las que aun estaban rondando sus ojos. Japón al no haber recibido respuesta, pregunto –¿Se encuentra así por lo ocurrido en la sala?-

UK, quien ya se había recuperado dijo –No… claro que no…- no quería admitir que se encontraba así por todo lo que había dicho USA. Así que para desviar el tema continuo –No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar hoy- soltó una pequeña risa falta de emoción –Dime, ¿como estuvo tu viaje?-

UK sonreía nerviosamente, y Japón con una pequeña sonrisa respondió –No me puedo quejar… aunque ha sido algo cansado- de pronto le vino a la mente el rostro de UK mientras hablaba por el celular durante la conferencia, así que soltando un pequeño suspiro y armándose de valor pregunto –La persona que le llamo a su celular… ¿realmente era su novia?-

La pregunta tan directa había sorprendido a UK, y sin saber bien que decir solo contestó –No se trata de eso… yo…-

Pro fue interrumpido por Japón quien dijo –Por favor no mienta, el rostro que usted tenia al hablar con esa persona… usted realmente se veía feliz… solo podría tratarse de una persona a la que usted realmente quisiera mucho. Usted puede confiar en mi, si necesita hablar con alguien puede hacerlo conmigo-

UK estaba conmovido, no podía creer que Japón se hubiese dado cuenta de su reacción y en especial que le dijera que confiara en él, así que decidió decirle la verdad, toda la verdad –Voy a confiar en ti… la persona que me llamo era mi… novia y ella…- guardo unos segundos de silencio y prosiguió –Ella no es un país. Es una simple chica que conocí en Inglaterra meses atrás- UK guardo silencio, esperando la respuesta.

Japón se encontraba sorprendido por tal confesión, realmente no se lo esperaba. Pero no iba a retractarse de su palabra y con voz decidida continuó –Usted puede confiar en mi, no le diré a nadie. Lo juro por mi honor.-

UK al escuchar aquello sonrió ampliamente y dijo –Se que puedo confiar en ti, por ello te lo he contado-.

Japón pregunto con cierta duda -¿Ella sabe lo que eres?-

–No lo sabe, y creo que lo mejor es que nunca lo sepa… aunque, en algún momento tendrá que enterarse- su voz comenzó a llenarse de tristeza –y temo… como podría reaccionar-

–¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó Japón al notar la tristeza en la voz de su interlocutor.

–Ella es… no encuentro palabras para describirla, pero es… maravillosa… increíble…- con sólo recordarla la alegría había vuelto a UK.

A USA le entró curiosidad al ver que Japón se dirigía a un pasillo que no conducía hacia la salida, así que lo siguió, sorprendiéndose de ver ahí a UK. Y como se encontraba a una gran distancia de ellos no podía escuchar lo que estos decían, ni pudo ver que UK había estado llorando, pero si veía las distintas reacciones de ambos, sin poder comprender el porque de de estas, entonces vio con claridad la amplia sonrisa que el británico mostraba y sin que quisiera un pensamiento cruzo por su mente _–Se ve tan feliz, no lo había visto así en mucho tiempo... yo solo hago que el se enfade...- _no comprendía el porque de aquel pensamiento, y sin poder soportar más tal escena se retiro de ahí.

La conversación que mantenían era amena, pero el tiempo no les permitiría seguir hablando más por ese día. –Ya debo irme. Ella debe de estar esperándome, y se molestará si llego tarde- UK dijo todo ello con una amplia sonrisa.

–De acuerdo UK-san, usted se va a quedar en la casa de USA-san, ¿no? supongo que lo veré para la cena- ese comentario hizo recordar algo importante al británico.

–De hecho, no voy a llegar a cenar… y creo que incluso no llegare a dormir…- Japón quedo sorprendido por ello.

–Eso hará que todos sospechen algo- UK sujeto las manos de Japón.

–Se que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero… ¿podrías cubrirme, por favor?-

–No hay problema, yo lo encubriré- respondió Japón con voz débil, sonrojado por el contacto y obteniendo una amplia sonrisa de UK.

–Muchas gracias, en algún momento te regresare el favor. Bueno, yo ya debo retirarme, hasta mañana- el británico realizo una reverencia al estilo japonés, y se marcho tras que se la respondiera.

En la cabeza de Japón pasaban muchas ideas de lo que podría pasar entre UK y su novia. –Debo dejar de hablar tanto con Francia-san…- dijo en voz baja. Después de que aquellas ideas se disiparán de su mente pensó _–lo importante es que UK-san sea feliz, y si es feliz con aquella chica… solo le puedo desear lo mejor- _

-------------------- (Esa misma noche, casa de EU) --------------------

Ya era la hora de cenar, la mesa estaba servida y todos los países que habían decidido quedarse en la casa de USA se encontraban sentados, a excepción de uno, el anfitrión no tardo en darse cuenta. –¿Alguien sabe donde esta UK? No podemos empezara comer si alguien falta- todos a excepción de Japón dijeron "no" al unísono. –Hace ya más de 5 horas que fue a encontrarse con su "novia", ya debería haber regresado- al ver la expresión del japonés ante tal comentario, USA le pregunto con expresión severa, más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta –Japón, ¿tu sabes donde está?-

– etto… UK-san dijo que no se sentía muy bien del que digamos… y dijo que no iba a cenar.- respondió Japón de forma muy nerviosa.

La expresión de USA se suavizo, y con una tono de voz algo preocupado dijo –Francia ¿Podrías ir a ver como se encuentra?-

Francia asiente con la cabeza en modo de respuesta. Y cuando esta a punto de levantarse de su silla, Japón dijo de forma rápida –UK-san pido que nadie le molestara-

Tras aquella reacción del asiático el anfitrión empezó a sospechar. Frunciendo el seño le dirigió una corta mirada al japonés, para después mirar a Francia y decir dijo. –Francia. Ve al dormitorio de UK, y verifica si realmente esta…-

Sus indicaciones fueron cortadas por el nipón, quien dijo. –No es necesario que Francia-san vaya, yo puedo ir a ver como se encuentra-

A USA no le agrado ser interrumpido de aquella manera y con una voz severa y más fuerte de lo necesario dijo –No se encuentra en su dormitorio, ¿verdad?– la ira en el interior del estadounidense estaba empezando a crecer cada vez más –Japón ¿en donde está? Y quiero la verdad-

- UK-san no podrá venir a cenar… ya que él… él…- respondió con voz baja el aludido, nunca había escuchado al otro hablar de forma tan seria.

En el cuerpo de USA, había una gran cólera que se había estado acumulando desde aquella llamada, y sin poder aguantarlo más estallo –Japón en este mismo momento me vas a decir donde rayos se encuentra, y que demonios esta haciendo que no esta aquí. Y me lo vas a decir fuerte y claro, para que todos en el comedor te oigan.-

Aquel tono tan autoritario utilizado por USA era demasiado intimidante e hizo a Japón hablar –UK-san me dijo que no iba a poder venir a cenar ya que iba a pasarla con su novia… y que también pasaría la noche con ella…- tras decir aquello Japón se sintió fatal, no dejaba de pensar _–Lo he traicionado-, _el resto de los países quedaron sorprendidos por aquello…

–Quien lo diría, UK es todo un hombrecito. Miren que ir a pasar la noche con su novia. Seguro que primero van a cenar en un restaurante, y después irán a la casa de ella y harán xxxxxx y también xxxxxx y sin duda xxxxxx jajajaja y quizás también xxxxxx o tal vez xxxxxx…- exclamó Francia rompiendo el silencio.

Desde que Francia empezó a hablar, Alemania le había cubierto los oídos a Veneciano, al igual que Suecia a Finlandia, para después susurrar –A partir de mañana nos quedaremos en un hotel-

USA, quien en estos momentos deseaba no haberle exigido la verdad a Japón, se levanto de su silla y grito –Francia ya cállate, estamos a punto de comer, y tus comentarios nos quitan el apetito. Además a nadie le importa lo que este haciendo ese tonto en estos momentos, ni con quien lo este haciendo.- se volvió a sentar en su silla y respiro profundo. Ya una vez calmado continuo –Ahora… vamos a comer en completo silencio-

Todos comenzaron a comer en completo silencio, pero a los pocos minutos el silencio fue roto por los cuchicheos de los países, y el tema del que todos hablaban era Inglaterra. Los únicos que se encontraban en completo silencio eran USA y Japón, absortos en sus propios pensamientos.

USA no dejaba de comer, pareciera que su apetito habitual hubiese aumentado. Y además se encontraba muy molesto con UK, por haber dejado la sala de conferencias y por pasar la noche fuera. No comprendía muy bien el porque de su enojo, era cierto que el comportamiento del británico era inadmisible. Y pensó _­-UK nunca se hubiese comportado de esa forma.- _de pronto recordó su rostro mientras hablaba por el celular, y cuando charlaba con Japón. Sintió un ligero dolor en el estomago y en el pecho, así que dejo de comer y un pensamiento llego a su mente _–Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa es igual a la que tenia en aquellos tiempos… cuando… éramos hermanos- _se sentía cansado, así que pensó que lo mejor seria retirarse a su dormitorio y así lo comunico –Me disculparan, pero debo retirarme a descansar.-

Japón sentía que había traicionado la confianza de UK y por ello se sentía muy mal, no probaba bocado alguno. Comenzó a observar a USA, el comportamiento que él había mostrado lo había sorprendido _–Realmente no esperaba que USA-san reaccionara así… eso quiere decir que no estaba del todo equivocado. Pero ahora UK-san ya tiene a alguien especial-_Cuando Japón vio al americano retirarse de la mesa, decidió que lo mejor era también retirarse _–Mañana podría ser un largo día-_así que se lo comunico al resto. –Discúlpenme, pero me siento muy cansado así que me retiro.-

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Este a sido el segundo capitulo de esta historia... la pareja de UK no aparecerá hasta dentro de dos capítulos, y si quieren que sea de cierta forma, o cualquier opinion, es bienvenida.

necesito una ayuda par el siguiente capitulo, necesito unos datos:

Que pais es muy reconocido por la caceria? osea que pais seria fanatico de la caceria?  
En que pais era donde fusilavan a alguien, todos los soldados en una fila.  
Que tipos de trabajos te hacen viajar por todo el mundo, y no habarcan mucho tiempo o es para ayudar a los necesitados?  
de que pais quieren que sea la pareja de UK?


	3. Un sueño

Hola, se que estoy pulicando este capitulo DESPUES de mucho tiempo, y que adem'as este capitulo es demasiado pequeño. Bueno, veran... este es solo la primera parte del tercer capitulo. Lo que ocurre, es que ya tenia el fic escrito hasta la primera parte del cuarto capitulo, pero considere cambiar un poco la trama de la historia, y entonces tengo que reescribir el fic... Ademas considero que lo mejor seria si publico el fanfic en capitulos cortos y que salen cada semana, que publicar capitulos largos que salen cada mes o mas... Sin decir mas les dejo el fic y espero que el Fic sea de su agrado.

**Diclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia aquí contada no tiene nada que ver con hechos reales. Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.

**Beta: **Alsatia Le Querrec

* * *

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL CORAZÓN Y LAS DECICIONES DE LA MENTE  
**(Titulo provisional)

**Capitulo 3 Parte 1: Un sueño.**

Ya pasaba de la media noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo más alto del oscuro cielo nocturno. En aquella noche tranquila USA se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, al parecer un sueño no le permitía dormir en paz.

En aquel sueño, contemplaba una escena que le causaba mil y un emociones que no sabia bien como explicar. Veía claramente a UK, quien estaba acompañado por una persona de cabello largo y una figura delgada, a la cual no le podía ver bien el rostro.

La sonrisa que tenia UK en su rostro, era la misma sonrisa, tan sincera y llena de cariño que le dedicaba a USA, antes de que este se independizara. Aquella sonrisa tan añorada, la de aquellos días cuando aún eran como hermanos. Lo único que extrañaba de aquellos días era eso, la sonrisa y compañía de UK.

Aquella escena le causaba dolor en el corazón, como si le atravesaran mil agujas. Y el dolor aumento cuando vio que UK se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de su acompañante. Aquella escena se le hacia eterna, y le parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta. Antes de que el rostro de aquellas personas se juntaran en un dulce beso, escucho claramente al inglés decir —_Te amo_— en un leve y suave susurro. USA no pudo evitar dar un grito fuerte y desgarrador —_NO_— mientras corría en dirección de ellos, para separarlos.

USA se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo algún punto fijo en el techo, su corazón latía fuertemente y parecía como si tuviese ganas de querer llorar. Aquel sueño le había afectado demasiado, su mente rebosaba de recuerdos… tantos recuerdos felices como tristes. Su corazón se arrepentía de haberse alejado de UK, pero su mente le decía que había sido lo correcto, tanto para él como para su gente.

Necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco, su mente lo necesitaba, el sueño se le había ido, y no sabía cuanto tardaría en regresar. Se levanto de su cama, y rápidamente se vistió para ir hacia una de las terrazas a tomar algo de aire fresco. Camino a la terraza pasó por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de UK, no pudo evitar detenerse en frente de la puerta y tras unos segundos de mirar fijamente a esta, poso su mano en el picaporte. —Quizás ya ha regresado…— lentamente giro la perilla —Debe de estar durmiendo… no debería molestarle, pero…— lentamente abrió la puerta. A pasos lentos y silenciosos se adentró en la recamara.

La oscuridad impregnaba aquel dormitorio. USA trato de ver algo en tal oscuridad pero no pudo, así que tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió hacia la cama que debía de ocupar UK. Al lado izquierdo de la cama había una pequeña mesa de noche, y en ella una lámpara de lectura. Encendió la pequeña lámpara, la cual ilumino escasamente el dormitorio. Dirigió su vista a la cama, que se encontraba vacía y frunció ligeramente el ceño —¿Cómo es posible que aun no haya llegado?— en su mente se formaban distintas ideas de donde estaría y que estaría haciendo. El sueño que tuvo y las palabras que dijo Francia durante la cena se hicieron presentes en su mente. Apago la pequeña lámpara, para después salir del dormitorio azotando la puerta, y dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia la terraza.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este pequeño y humilde fic, y tratare de que la siguiente parte sea publicado antes del 22 de septiembre. Y como ya tengo escrita la mitad de aquella parte, no creo tardarme demasiado. Aunque siendo sincera... es probable que me pueda tardar... ya que ultimamente no me siento con muchos animos del que digamos u_u' Asi que pido la comprension de todos ustedes.

Porfavor dejen un review para este humilde fic y para esta escritora principiante.

Sus reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo n_n cada vez que siento que no puedo seguir la historia, leo los reviews, y ello me llena de animos para seguir escribiendo.

Agradesco a todos los que han dejado comentarios con anteriodidad, y apartir de este capitulo comenzare a responderlo. n_n


	4. Un Intruso

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Pésima narración, y un USA celoso aunque ni el mismo se dé cuenta.

Excusas por la tardanza, al final.

* * *

**Un Intruso**

USA una vez estando en la terraza se acercó hasta una silla, que se encontraba ahí, sentándose en esta para esperar al británico. A los pocos minutos el cansancio junto al sueño le vencieron quedando así dormido. El sueño que tenia en estos momentos, era un sueño tranquilo, un sueño normal. Así pasaron un par de horas, el placido sueño de USA se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ruido. Provocado por el viento al azotar una de las ventanas, que habían quedado abiertas, así cerrándolas.

Al despertarse, USA miro su reloj –Vaya, pronto va a amanecer… supongo que UK ya habrá llegado, o quizás…- USA se sentía abrumado por los sentimientos que en ese momento sentía. Se levanto de la silla en la cual aún se encontraba sentado, se dirigió hacia una de las barandas de la terraza en la cual se recostó para así poder contemplar el extenso jardín que poseía su casa o mejor llamada mansión. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando le pareció vislumbrar una silueta moviéndose entre los arbustos del jardín. A causa de la oscuridad que había, no podía ver bien a la persona que se movía con sigilo escondiéndose entre los arboles del jardín.

USA introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba, y de ellas saco un celular y unos pequeños binoculares. Marco un numero en el celular, y mientras esperaba que le contestaran empezó a observar por los binoculares. Con los binoculares buscaba a la figura que había visto momentos antes, pero la oscuridad le dificultaba las cosas, ya que eran unos binoculares normales y no unos con visor nocturno. Mientras seguía buscando en el amplio jardín al intruso una voz saliente del celular le contesto –Seguridad, hay un posible intruso en el jardín. Quiero que salgan armados y…- se interrumpió cuando al fin pudo ver al intruso. A pesar de que por la oscuridad no podía ver bien, pudo distinguir al intruso que se escabullía por el jardín. Era nada más ni nada menos que UK, quien no estaba vistiendo con su traje usual, sino uno muy diferente.

El verlo vestido de aquella forma lo había sorprendido. Uk había estado actuando extraño y ahora verlo usando aquella ropa, realmente algo se traía entre manos el británico y el no saber que era causo que USA se molestara. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió darle un pequeño escarmiento –Escuchen, no es necesario que salgan. Solo suelten a los perros, a todos ellos… ah, y también enciendan la alarma- dijo esto con una sonrisa satírica en su rostro y tras colgar el teléfono celular dijo para si mismo. –Ese viejo… haber si esto le enseñara a no dejar una conferencia, a no faltar a la cena, y en especial a no pasar la noche fuera…-

* * *

**;~;**

Yo… no tengo excusa ;O; deje abandonado este fic hace dos años… creo que hasta más D:

Es que… yo había perdido el cuadernito donde tenía avanzada la historia, y al perderla perdí todo el ánimo de seguirla x.x aunque después quise seguirla… bueno, pues luego… pasaron muchas cosas y eso, termine olvidándome del fic x.x

Incluso ya no sé cómo iba la historia x.x

Tratare de seguirlo… claro, si a ustedes les interesa ;3;

Aunque los siguientes capis serán algo diferente a este y los previos, ya que mi estilo de escritura cambio ligeramente y mi percepción de los personajes ha cambiado mucho más.

Y este capi ya lo tenia escrito desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás :/ de hecho, lo había escrito junto al capi anterior, pero quería tener más avanzado el siguiente capi, para subirlo. Y de hecho, el capi que le seguía a este si estaba terminado, pero se perdió con la muerte de mi compu anterior x.x Este capi se salvo por que andaba guardado en el LJ, el cual me odia D:

**SE BUSCA: **Ideas, sugerencias, etc~ D: voy a reescribir la trama, darle un nuevo rumbo, aunque en esencia seguiría igual. Porfa ayúdenme a darle un buen rumbo a este fic ;3;

**ENCUESTA:** Bueno, para quien no supo y no se entero... la chica con quien va Arthur, es una humana común y corriente, se lo dijo a Kiku, así que no revelo nada que no se sepa ya... la encuesta es esta~

A) ¿Quieren que se quede como Humana?

B) ¿Preferirían que fuera un País?


End file.
